Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, there's a cloak of leaves and a moonbeam ray. A place to lay your head, forget your woos, and let your trouble way. The hidden lens show you live as you relax, before the slightest crack can mean your death. This place is so soothing and yet so haunting, and the orgin of a dear friend's lullaby. Here is the place where I love you.
1. Introduction

Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away

_**Author Note:** _Wow.

Just...wow.

171 stories. I never thought I'd actually write so much for this site, meet so many amazing people, and realize just how much I've always truly loved writing fiction. Thank you all so much...for everything :)

So in a small celabration of all that's happened and as a little Thanksgiving present to you all, I'm doing a story (like a few have done already) about what might happen if the Hunger Games were actually real. I've made some changes to the names and stuff, and here are our **_glorious_ **tributes! :D

_**Our glorious Tributes **_

**District One female**- Christmas Henax

**District One male**- Ralphi Rean

**District Two female**- May Jaim (Jaimee)

**District Two male**- Roberto Hamstien (Robert)

**District Three female**- Pearl Jewe

**District Three male**- Cheyynne Jackson (BookWorm4Life)

**District Four female**- Eillac Railb (Me :))

**District Four male**- Dusty Abernath

**District Five female-** Colemet Kickshrub (Colement Millna)

**District Six male- **Liam Neand

**District Seven female- **Erudite Dauntlessaty (Erudite-Dauntless Girl)

**District Seven male- **FlapJack Bryr (Jack ;))

**District Eight male- **Ma Junes

**District Eight female- **Mosely Harrison

**District Nine female- **December Winta

**District Nine male- **Dillion Cleka (Loosely based on my older bro)

**District Ten female- **Nichole Yean (GleeShadow)

**District Ten male- **Sontal Johnson

**District Eleven female- **Samie Windlolly (Fearless Katniss Everdeen)

**District Eleven male- **Collan Windlolly (Collin)

**District Twelve female- **Clairey Falls

**District Twelve male- **Ranway Gia

* * *

**D1 **

_Christmas_

Perfection.

Is it really that impossible to obtain?

They say that if you chase perfection, you will obtain excellance. Valentine certainly has alway had a knack for said perfection, with her beautiful face and her flawless grades, talents, and life. Mother and Father adore her much more than they ever will me, and she is so nice, caring, and beautiful, it's hard not to want to be just like her. Her face is plastered everyone in town, and she's also gotten quite the reputation for being a ruthless killer.

Basically, she's absoutely perfect.

But who am I?

I am her little sister, the one who quietly sits in the back in the room and watches Valentine steal the show constantly. I play the piano for hours and hours every day, especially when there's no school, and I sing quietly to myself. Time has formed a shell that makes me reserved and shy, and I have adapted to the shell at this point. I know I'm never going to be anything great like her.

Maybe if I go in the Games, though...maybe I'd be amazing for once, even for a flash in time.

* * *

_Raliph _

It's not fair.

Everywhere.

My face and entire bare body is _everyone. _

I've got everything I could want and plently more than I should have. I have handsomeness that charms and sends fear into the girls; I haven't bee virgn for years. Everybody loves my singing and dancing, and how I will love any girl. I am famous, rich, and beautiful, and everybody loves- _loved_- me.

But now a picture of one serious hot night went viral, and now I am screwed.

I want to die.

* * *

**D2 **

_May _

I curl up in the corner.

Being from District 2 and tall, I am natural killer, which makes the District of me. But honeslty, when the training/battle lights go out, I prefer to be alone and do things on my own terms and standards. My 'real' parents and I are enimies, so being with godparents both is relieving and slightly tinted with awkwardness. My boyfriend is constantly over, but when I am locked away in my room, they hardly bother me.

My boyfriend.

He's all I really need, other than my other friends. As long as I have those four and him, I have my reasons for staying alive, and I won't stop fighting through my life.

* * *

_Roberto _

Without my D.C., I have almost nothing.

It's a way to escape for me, and it is the only way. To game makes me strong and keeps me alive, and without my games, I am only an empty shell, Sure, I make crude jokes and wrestle a little, but still. To escape from reality is like a blessing, and I take the oppertunity each time I get.

Without escape...I am nothing.

* * *

**D3**

_Pearl_

My name implies something beautiful.

I am nothing beautiful.

There is a monster in the mirror constantly looking at me. Not only on the outside, but on the inside, this monster is eating me alive. I am constantly hounded by the guilt of what I did to Jewel and to my parents. I live in constant nightmares, ones of my family, especially of Jewel and Rube. Back in my mistake, we were all relatively close. And then Rube tried to kill my parents, and I was forced to pull a gun.

But not after he raped our sister to death.

Her small body amongst the blood and ashes is an image that will haunt me forever.

* * *

_Cheyynne _

There are methods of death; many methods.

Ever since my boyfriend died, I've known that I am going to set myself up for death somehow. I'm the one who tried to run with him years ago, and he was caught because he was protecting me.

Alex became a Avox that day.

Now I live in District 3, not the Capital. My brillantly blue hair strikes out against the blondes and light brunettes of the ground, and my eyes are too aime liked. I am both admired and hated, but the later is how I feel about myself. Honestly, I should've become an Avox, not him, and then I would be tortured for my huge mistake of costing him with my foolish idea.

At the Reaping today, I'm going to volunteer as a boy after the girl is reaped.

For Alex's sake.

* * *

**D4**

_Eillac _

As always, I am writing.

It's always been a way I've loved to express myself and creativity. Writing and hanging out with my friends has always brought me joy, but sometimes it seems to get in the way of my family. My mother, stepfather, and little brother, Jason, seem to be distancted from me, and my father and stepmother seem to think I spend too much time on these things; my oldest brother, Adame, is never around as he loves his wife. The only person who honestly gets me is my second oldest brother, Dec. He always holds me when I cry and supports me, no matter what mistakes I make.

I love him so much.

If there's nothing else in the world, I know that I have him.

But I love my entire family, honestly. Without them, I have no idea where I'd be, and if I'm gone, I know that they will mourn over their loss of me, at least for a little while.

A little while, at least, is something.

* * *

_Dusty _

R.I.P.

Some many people wish that upon their loved ones, for them to be happy in wherever they ended up in the afterlife. But the way my sister died, I doubt that she'll ever have any peace, just by what wonderful things she did. That means I have to bring her peace, so her soul can ease and be avenged. It won't be hard for me to do that for her, though: All I have to do is win the Hunger Games.

December was killed in the Final Three seven years ago in the 33rd Annual Hunger Games by a District 11 boy desperate for food. Ever since her death, I've pushed myself over the edge to the point where I am trained and ruthless murderer to as good as I even will be. My parents distanced themselves from me, their theory probably being that if they never loved me, they couldn't loseme, and I won't have their support this year or any year.

But I'm going to win.

* * *

**D5 **

_Colemet_

I stay hidden away in my room, staring out of my window and watching the sunrise.

It's true that I wasn't always this distanced. Time took a toll on me and so did chronic depression, so now I don't really like trying to soalize with my broken family. Ever since Mother died from a plague and Father fell severely ill, my older sister hasn't had much to do with me. She spends every waking hour away, leaving me to take care of our dying parent and take walks in the cleaner parts of this district.

There is no more I want to do than spread my arms and fly away, let all of this pain just disappear, and for me to finally be free...

* * *

_Faction_

I rip up the letter from my parents the second I get it.

In all honestly, I don't give a crap about them anymore. They were always too busy making love and going on honeymoons to actually care about me, so I raised myself in a District who didn't love me, just like they never did. Now that I'm going into the Games, they want to act like they care and that they'e sorry.

But they're not, so why should I care?

* * *

**D6 **

_December _

Trying to be a mother when you're twelve sucks.

But it's not really my fault. My parents were two suicdials who somehow met among the stars, and they always seemed happy to myself and my two older sisters. Summer was always so positive and helpful, and Autumm was more shy and reserved, yet very loving. As for myself, at the youngest, I was like the most innocent and adorable, so we were all a pretty darn happy family.

Then Summer went into the Hunger Games and was killed in the Final Five.

Our lives all plummeted from then on. My parents commited suicide not long after the cannon, and Autumm became severely depressed and suicidal as well. If I wasn't there, she probably would have ended her own life very quickly after we saw our older sister in a coffin, returning to us. I became her caretaker, helping her function and hoping she wouldn't die on me and leave me alone.

But I'm having to be _her _mother, when she's sixteen and I'm twelve.

For whatever reason, I find that jacked up and depressing.

* * *

_Liam _

My life by the motions:

Get up.

Eat breakfast.

Avoid dad.

Go to work in the factories until the sun has been down for hours.

Come home.

Eat diner.

Not fight dad beating the crap out of me.

Go to bed.

I'm tired of having to go through the motions. In all honestly, my life absoutely sucks. And if death means something different can happen in my dull, silently tortured life, then so be it.

* * *

**D7**

_Erudite _

Many people claim they have a sole reason to live.

I have two.

Emmi and Eve are the most amazing little sisters in the entire world. With their long golden hair and innocent smiles, they're adorable twin four year olds, and I love to pieces, just like they love each other and they love me. Mother was beaten to death by our sperm doner, which made me they're protecter as well as my own. It's been hard, trying to raise them and keep myself alive, but their happiness is worth it.

It's always totally worth it.

* * *

_FlapJack_

A quest.

I've always known I was made for adventure; it just hasn't happened to me yet. But I've got a feeling in the pit of my gut it's going to happen very, very soon, and I can finally try to find my sister. She was younger than me, just by a year, and even since my parents divorced, she's been missing. Even though we were babies when it happened, I still miss her and want to meet her.

Perhaps today will be the day.

* * *

**D8 **

_Mosely _

"You only live life once."

That's what Marley always likes to tell me when I shy away from the other children or don't want to go out. While I agree with her, I always don't see myself being as outgoing as she always has been. I'm more of the girl in the back, the one who will giggle nonesense with her friends but can't get too loud for fear she will get much unwanted attention. My shyness is kind of painful, yes, and the thought of murder is...well, unthinkable.

But if I go into these Games, it's going to have to happen if I'm ever going to come home.

* * *

_Markus_

She's beautiful.

Wow, she's beautiful.

I watch with a drooling mouth as the two Harrison sisters leave the school. Today is the day before the Reaping, but I am not afraid like everyone else. Instead, I just stare after Mosely as she walks, at her sister's side as always. With her long straight red-brown hair and brillant vibrant blue eyes, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I have to admit I've fallen hard for her.

If she's to go in the Games, I'm going with her and making sure she wins.

* * *

**D9 **

_Miley_

For a girl from the Bread Basket of Panem, I am relavtively famous.

My singing voice is unqiue and enchanting, which makes the people here beg me to sing and bring comfort. I guess I don't mind, since singing is pretty cool, but I'm not a big fan of people in general. If it were up to me, I'd give up my vocal chords for some other so they'd all leave me alone. Sometimes I consider suicide, just so I get away from this bull crap.

But I don't.

Only for the only person who's still alive in my family, my grandmother.

Only for her sake.

* * *

_Dillion_

Everyone has their way of movng on.

Mine is getting laid with every girl in the District, and then some. I love them for about a month, and then I move onto another. Even though I do this, I'm relatively unnoticed by everybody, including my own family, so I'm cool with doing what I do. Janet broke my heart when we were fifteen, and she turned me into what I am today.

She's the only one I'll ever truly love, bt she attacked me and then killed herself.

So is true love really worth my time anymore?

* * *

**D10 **

_Nikki_

Nobody truly knows what loniless is until you've watched the one person you've actually cared about die.

My little sister was beat to death by my demon mother, and my father just watched it happened. He never stopped the constant abuse, and I am now forever alone. She is gone and I couldn't save her, and now my heart's destroyed. When a big death happens in the District, it doesnt faze me, and I am always walking in a miserable, empty shell. There is no pain, yet so much it's overwhelming.

I will never love again.

* * *

_Sontal_

"Now, don't you go and die in the Hunger Games!"

Maybe she had good intentions, but for once, Grandmother can't make something happen just by telling my sister or I do that. Sonmet is as annoyed as I am with her constant demands, but we're scared to death that we'll be picked, especially that both of us may be reaped and forced to kill each other and twenty two othes if one of us will be able to come home.

Fear.

Maybe that's the best way to describe my own life.

* * *

**D11**

_Samie_

A better influence.

That's all I've ever wanted to be to him.

Collan knows my cover story, just like everyone else. On the surface and surface, I'm the quiet girl who loves to listen to music. Underneath said surface, however, I have my share of secrets. I have to chase down demons even in my waking hours, and my only escape is my music blaring in my ears constantly. I live in fear and hope; it's quite bittersweet.

But I don't want him to go through the same thing.

* * *

_Collan_

I'm a genius and I know it.

Actually, no I don't. People always woo over how smart I am, but I'm a complete and utter fail when it comes to common sense, I'll be honest here and now. Even Sam finds me smart and knows I see things most people don't see, but all the same, I feel awkward and I feel exposed in the world constantly. Half the time I feel unloved, and I stay outside and busier than most people are forced to here.

She isn't the only one with secrets.

* * *

**D12 **

_Clairey _

Exotic.

Many people die to look exotic in the crowd, to stand out and be noticed, making them popular and happy. But with my long vibrant blonde hair and emerld eyes, I stand out _too _much in the Seam. I'm introverted; I want to be left alone.

But I'm the most popular because I'm beautiful.

Honestly, when _I _look in the mirror, all I see is a shallow monster.

* * *

_Ranway _

I'm not sure what my parents were thinking when they amed me what they did.

But my name is accurate.

Since I was seven, I've constantly been trying to run. Not only from my home, but from my District and Panem as a whole. I hate these place and how we're forced to live, and if death means escape...it deoesn't bother me. As my mom would say, I am a rebel with a good heart and large stubborn/bipolar streak.

It's going to be the death of me and I know it.

But I'll be damned if I go down without a fight.

* * *

_**Author Note:** _A lot of the charector elements are fictional, don't worry, guys ;) But some are relatively true...but that's for me and the actual people to know :P R and R! ;)


	2. Alliances on the Rails

Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away 2

_**Author Note:** _I'm glad you guys like this story :)

* * *

**_Colemet, District 5 _**

I raise myself to look out of the window, my bare toes pressing into the too-short fabric of the carpet. The world is whizzing by in several colors, mainly green and blue, and as I lower myself and blink to clear my head, I realize I am not alone. The girl from District 11 is looking out of the window beside me, and I have to wonder how in the world she got there without hearing me. However, living near the noisy factories my entire life might have contributed to my lack of hearing; that might now be good in the arena.

She suddenly notices I've switched my gaze to her, and she drops her eyes instantly. Her district partner is scanning me skeptically, making me glare a little bit to get him to the same. With their matching noses and facial structures, it's not hard to believe their brother and sister. His hair is a dark brown, ruffled and tangled around his head while her own is in two fish tail braids in front of her. Their eyes are both a deep brown that was almost black, and even though he had a younger face, he was taller than her by at least two inches.

Both of them leaned over me slightly as they stared at the ground.

Shaking my head a bit, I quickly stride from the two of them. Even if they're from a poorer district than my own, their hieght is probably going to be an advantage in the arena. Despite their physical advantage, however, I might be able to win with my stealth I've developed over the years if I was to ever have to fight one or both of them. By the looks of it, I might have an advantage with confidence when it comes to handling awkward or tense situations.

Then again, I could be wrong.

_**FlapJack, District 7 **_

When I wake up the next morning, I dress myself quickly and start to search for my sister.

I can still remember what she looked like: Light brown hair, almost auburn, like my own, and dark blue-gray eyes that were mainly gray, like mother's. At the time, she was considerably smaller than I was, and I can only imagine she will be the same now. Considering I am 15 she is now 14, and I can't wait to see her again. Quickly, I make my way throughout the many turns and twists of this fancy train.

"Oh, hello," I say, looking at the girl with firey orange-red hair, "have you happened to see a younger girl who looks like myself?"

She shakes her head noiselessly, scurrying away from me rapidly. Wrinkling my brow in confusion, I continue my journey around the train, fantasnated with all of things that shown and were brand new. Being from the outskirts of District Seven where things were rural and poor, this was certainly a nice/amazing change of scenary. My breathe was taken at evey turn, but no surprise was greater than when I saw her.

_**Mosely, District 8** _

I have just finished crying when I see him.

He is quite built, probably being from the more country part of Panem: District Seven. His shoulders are broad, his face is roundish, and he's very tall, making him look both very cute and slightly intimadating. I wonder what kind of power those hands and arms carry as I lock eyes with him, sending a violent tremble through myself. There's no doubt in my mind that I look like a fool with tangled red-brown hair and splotchy vibrant blue eyes who's all curled up in a ball on the couch, and that reality makes me blush and duck my head to hide the loose tears.

"Do you miss your family?" he inquires anyway, sitting beside me and reaching out, as if to tilt up my chin.

"So much," I reply softly and shakily, timidly patting away his hand and burying my face deeper into my knees, "especially my sister. Marley might have been able to win."

"And you do not think you will be able too?" he asks nicely and innocently, and I shake my head, tears threatening to spill again.

"No way!" I sniffle miserably, not really caring at this point whether or not I look like an idiot in front of this very cute guy, "I mean...she's always been brave and strong. I'm shy and timid...I can't win. I can't kill anyone or hurt anything; I just can't!"

"But maybe I can."

I stare at him after he says that. He looks so calm and steady, which makes me blink furiously to clear my eyes, just in case I'm seeing things. Maybe I'm hearing things, too, because I think he might have just offered me an alliance. If what I think has been implied has been, he's saying he'll kill of the tributes, and then he'll let me win so I can get home to my twin after all.

"Do we have a deal?" he inquires, and I grasp his outstretched hand with my trembling one."

"...It's a date."

**_December, District Six _**

Autumm must be a wreck.

It's all the hope and faith I've got left in me to try to convice myself she hasn't killed herself yet. Maybe, just maybe, she'll hang on for my sake and Summer's honor, and maybe she'll see I'm going to fight for her. If I die, there is no hope for her whatsoever. But if I actually manage to win, what state could that leave me in? Shivering violently at all of these thoughts spinning wildly in my head, I suddenly notice that I'm not the only one who looks petrified.

"What's wrong with you?" I inquire softly, sitting beside the trembling other twelve year old girl on the train, "you...you're from District One. You're going to be a Career."

"But..." she swallows hard, looking at me with pleading, petrified eyes, "I'm not a good killer. My sister Valentine is, but me...I'm not going to last ten seconds with the other Careers. I really don't want to be with them."

"I guess I can understand that," even if she isn't a very good killer, at least she has more experiance than I ever will.

Even though these are all a part of this chaotic reality, I don't resent her. She's just as lost and confused as the rest of us; the Hunger Games haven't been going on for very long. The books were so popular, to some people, it inspired these events to actually happen. Said people began to destroy the U.S., which ultimately threw us into the apocolyse. (Go figure; the world _did _end in 2012.) But after the apcolyse was one by the enimies, we shifted into Panem. We've only been this country for ten years, and the Games have only been going on for four year, meaning that Summer was killed in the first one.

The idea of the Hunger Games is still new and terrifying, and after learning of the 'Career sterotypes' in the trilogy, I can understand this girl's reluctance.

"Well..." I think about the main charector of the books, Katniss Everdeen, and how she had a little sister named Primrose who would've worked with the District 11 girl if she'd been thrown into the Games, "maybe we could be allies instead. I mean...we're both twelve."

"Good point," she agrees, then offers her hand to me, "so...my name's Christmas."

I have to laugh shortly, "I'm December." I accept her hand and chuckle shortly. "We're Christmas and December, two twelve years olds from Districts One and Six, and we're going to try to win the Hunger Games."

She chuckles herself at that, "That sounds look a good plot to go by."

_**Cheyynne, District 3 **_

It's horrifying and heartbreaking to see Alex like this.

His hair was once a dark brown that natural styled, mkaing him look handsome in his own way. His cheeks were slightly chubby and so was his stomach, and his eyes were a soft brown. Now his eyes are tortured and wild, looking more muddy, he's hollowed out everywhere, and his hair is a bright red. And even thogh I can't see it, I know his tongue is cut out, meaning he can't talk. He is no longer unqiue and loveable.

He is now just another sad drifting soul on an endless train.

_**Nichole, District 10 **_

There are three twelve year old tributes.

_Twelve year old__s_.

If anything, at least two of them will die. And since I know a twelve year old can't handle death very well, especially twenty three other chidren being slaughtered right before their eyes, I know that they will all probably end up dead. Knowing this just pisses me off and makes me all that more detirmined that I'm going to let someone who deserves victory win, and that I'm going to save someone innocent.

"Hey, kid," I sit beside my redheaded district partner, who blushes and looks to the other direction for a moment out of shyness, "got a name?"

"Sontal..." he replies softly, "and...you're Nichole, right?"

"Yeah," I reply with a small nod, and he blushes a little harder, which makes me smirk just a little. He's cute and obviously innocent; I'm definately going to protect him.

Whether helikes it or not.

**_Jenelle, District 3_**

I look up when Pearl passes by.

She's supposed to be the District 3 female tribute this year, but I don't like that. Even if I am an Avox, there are still methods of me starting a rebellion to save lives to come, even if I die in screams unheard. I'd tried to oppose our new president, President Winter, but that ultimately got my tongue cut out. My hair isn't red, at least, even though I am a severent.

I was orignally from District 3, and now I'm taking back my title.

Rising, I grab Pearl by the hair, making her shriek out instantly. Her big brother went physco and killed her parents and little sister; she couldn't have wanted to stick around this life, anyway. Growling in response, I slam her into the wall, making her head start bleeding heavilly as she slips into unconscience. Kicking open the train door, I throw her out, watching her body hit the tracks and be crushed instantly.

"You!"

A Peacekeeper looks truly peeved off, and he grabs my arm too tightly. As I'm dragged away, I know that I will be the replacement tribute for punishement.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Author Note: Welcome to the Games, Jenelle ;) Now then...the final, correct tribute list!

**District One female**- Christmas Henax

**District One male**- Ralphi Rean

**District Two female**- May Jaim (Jaimee)

**District Two male**- Roberto Hamstien (Robert)

**District Three female**- Jenelle Kika

**District Three male**- Cheyynne Jackson (BookWorm4Life)

**District Four female**- Eillac Railb (Me :))

**District Four male**- Dusty Abernath

**District Five female-** Colemet Kickshrub (Jenna)

**District Five male- **Faction Papers

**District Six male- **Liam Neand

**District Six female- **December Winta

**District Seven female- **Erudite Dauntlessaty (Erudite-Dauntless Girl)

**District Seven male- **FlapJack Bryr (Jack ;))

**District Eight male- **Markus Junes

**District Eight female- **Mosely Harrison

**District Nine female- **Miley Taylor

**District Nine male- **Dillion Cleka

**District Ten female- **Nichole Yean (GleeShadow)

**District Ten male- **Sontal Johnson

**District Eleven female- **Samie Windlolly (Fearless Katniss Everdeen)

**District Eleven male- **Collan Windlolly (Collin)

**District Twelve female- **Clairey Falls

**District Twelve male- **Ranway Gia


	3. Before the Games

Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away 3

Author Note: So avoid any confusion with Dusty, I'm saying his deceased older sister December is NOT the December from District Six, and that his sister was reaped and killed in the 2nd Hunger Games, and for the past years he's buffened up quite a bit.

* * *

_**May, District Two**_

The rumor going around the Training Center is that the Capital is going to change the rules to where there can be two Victors.

Whoever started the rumor's theory was that they would do it like with Katniss and Peeta in the trilogy, but I doubt that's actually going to happen, at least this year. We're only in our 4th Games, and while it's never too late to change, the Capital ddn't do big changes unless the tributes were a big show.

So if I come out alive, it'll be with twenty three ghosts left behind me.

At least the odds are somewhat in my favor. For starters, I'm fifteen, and I'm from the District that had the most Victors in the trilogy. So far in the real life Games, my District has brought home two, one thirteen and the other sixteen, District One has one sixteen year old, and a District Four won the last Games with a twelve year old, which shocked everybody. At any rate, the odds are pretty good for me to win, especially after I got a 9 in the private training session in from the Gamemakers themselves. And, to top it all off, I'll be a part of the 'vicious' Careers.

But without my boyfriend at my side, I am almost nothing.

_**Clairey, District Twelve**_

Being from the District I'm from, the odds are completely in my favor, but completely out of them as well.

Everyone loves District Twelve, since this is where the fictional heroine and hero where from. But at the same time, just like in the books, we aren't taught anything for surrival until it doesn't matter. I've got nothing going for me but my exotic, said-to-be beauty, and that was just proven further when I got the 4 in the private session. Sighing to myself, I lean back and allow myself to stare at my District partner, who, as always, looks on edge and stressed.

"What's eatin you?" I ask, which makes him jump and whip sideways to look at me.

"I want out of here," he has a certain tightness and edge to his voice that tells me that he's good at this: Running away.

"Don't we all?" I roll my eyes, but his eyes start to shine with intellegance, which gives me the idea he'd be good to have in the arena as an ally.

And what he says next sounds so confidence and so secretive, I have to believe it:

"But I know how to escape the arena."

_**Eillac, District Four**_

My body was _not _used to all of this training, but at the same time, I wasn't bad at it: I got a 7 in the private sessions.

The interview was pretty nerveracking, but the host, Jakual Flickerman, was funny and really chilled out. Just for the occasional, I wrote a new poem, which obviously won over the Capitalites in my favor, judging by their reactions:

_Run away. Run away. _

_Don't look back at me. _

_You don't want this girl, _

_You don't need me at your side. _

_Run away. Run away._

_Don't regret. _

_I'm nothing special,_

_I'm nothing important._

_Without me wieghing your down, _

_You can win._

_Don't regret. _

_Run away. Run away. _

_You don't want me, _

_You should hate me, really._

_That girl who will win your heart,_

_Then rip it out with a knife. _

_I am that girl. _

_Run away. Don't regret. _

**_And never fall in love with me._**

Now I am watching the District Eleven girl dismount the stage; her cheeks are flushed and her hands are shaking. Her life hasn't been dull- nobody's really has from all of the tributes- but nothing is so special about her to win the Capitalites on her side. She will likely become a bloodbath, and that's a pretty sucky reality, considering her brother is here with her. If I had to watch Dec be killed right in front of my eyes, I would be pushed over my breaking point with a snap of his neck, so I feel pretty bad for them both.

"I'm going to lose so fast..." I hear her mumble to her brother as she ducks her head, letting her bangs hide her face.

That's when I realize something: Dusty Abernaz, my District partner, has a _huge _grudge against the District Eleven tributes, since one of them killed his older sister a couple years ago. My eyes go to him instantly, since he's sitting right beside me, watching him smirk and squeeze his hands together at her comment. This makes me scowl; they haven't done a thing to him, and even though he's probably going to win either way, I don't want to make it easy for him.

I won't.

**_Collan, District Eleven_**

Even though she drives me _completely _insane, I don't want Samie to die.

I'm going to die first, though, so I guess what I _want _doesn't exactly matter in our cases.

In the Second Annual Hunger Games, the District Eleven male tribute killed Dusty Abernaz's older sister, December. He's out for blood and cold hard vengance, which means that he's going to want to kill me first. I'm thirteen while the other tribute was sixteen, so it kind of sucks, but this guy obviously does not give a crap. I don't want to die, but I've pretty much accepted that I'm going to do in less than twenty four hours.

But maybe I still have a chance to protect my sister.

"You've got to run the second you can," besides, she was always _really _into that trilogy, so she has a little bit of a surrvival guide, "hide and avoid that District Four male tribute _at all costs_. Don't make alliances; just avoid everyone."

"Collan, it's not that simple," she shakes her head, and I made a mental not that she looks older and aged, like our mother, instead of like a fifteen year old would about twelve years ago.

Things have changed for the worse, that's for sure.

"Why isn't it?" I argue, "don't talk to anyone and don't offer for an alliance. _It's very simple_."

"No, it's not," she's getting annoyed again, "...some of these tributes want to kill both of us, and I _have _to protect you."

"You don't and you're not going to," I say very firmly, which is unlike me, and she looks up with a glare.

"Yes, I am," she's snapping, which is completely against her introverted and shy nature, "I'm not going to let you die tomorrow, or any day until you're an old man, warm and safe in your bed. Even if I means I have to-"

"You're not going to die!" I snap louder than needed, but it makes her finally shut up.

_**Dusty, District Five**_

My plans are already set for who I'll kill and exactly why.

_May Jaim, District Two_- She's lacking confidence and looks like she's incomplete without her lover, so she'll be an easy target.

_Roberto Haimsten, District Two_- He's a gamer addict, and he looks like he's on a serious withdrawal, even during the interview. It won't take much to break him.

_Cheyynne Jackson, District Three- _Just like May, she's nothing without her lover.

_Jenelle- _She's a freaking Avox.

_Eillac Railb, District Four- _She's some kind of sappy poet. Enough said.

_Faction Papers, District Five- _He's got some kind of family issue, as he said in the interview, and despite his size, he's not strong or that much of a fighter.

_Liam Neadn, District Six- _Same case as Faction, even though he's a pipsqueak.

_FlapJack Bryr, District Seven- _He's a really big, strong guy, but he's weak on the inside. I could see him looking at the District Eight chick- he's a lovesick puppy.

_Mosely Harrison, District Eight- _She's weak and shy- too easy.

_Markus Jones, District Eight- _He's fallen hard for Mosley- again, too easy.

_Miley Taylor, District Nine- _Singing won't save you in the arena, sweetheart.

_Dillion Cleka, District Nine- _His heart is shattered; simple target.

_Collan Windlolly, District Eleven- _His kind killed December. He'll die first.

_Samie Windlolly, District Eleven- _She's weak, she's Collan's sister, and she's from District Eleven. She'll die second.

_Clairey Falls, District Twelve- _This chick is hot, but she'll be easy to kill.

_Ranway Gia, District Twelve- _All he can do is run away; he'll have to be fast to escape me.

Those are 15 tributes that will down, not long after the cannon fires to signal the start of the Games. The rest of the tributes will all die soon afterward, but I'll spare them to at least have a fighting chance. As for those other 15...

They were gone the second their names were pulled.

**_Erudite, District Seven_**

I'm going to win this thing.

Emmi and Eve rely completely and totally on me; I can't let them down. Our father is absuive, and as I toss restlessly in my bed, images of what he might do to them without my protection haunt me completlely and totally. My eyes snap awake finally, my stomach churning as I get up and sit at the window, like Katniss did in the book.

_What am I going to do? _


	4. Bloodbath

Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away 4

**_Author Note:_ ***Looks at last time I updated* O.O

* * *

**_Roberto, District Two_**

_Mario Cart...I need my Mario Cart..._

My fingers itch with the desire and burn that comes from playing all my games 24/7. Some Peacekeeper is dragging me down some hall, and when he shoved me into a tube, I fumble around for anything to press or switch. Anything at all to bring that comforting, familar feeling...when the floor of the tubing jerks me, I let myself fall on my butt as I am lifted. The light makes me hiss...then I realize the world just changed completely around me.

It's beautiful, but it makes me feel fear instantly, like this place was what made my nightmares real.

The grass is tall, lush and shimmering in the golden rays of sun. The wildflowers bloom all around, and across from that, there is water sparkling in the distance. The tall trees seem to call out for you to play in them and just relax, and the coolness in the air makes my spine shudder. Tentively, I get on my knees and tug on the grass, feeling the silkness and a calming sension.

_Screw Mario Cart..._

Smiling widely, I pull myself forward a bit, rocking on my knees and holding onto the nature with a gentle grip. It seems to support me, and I keep rocking, feeling each sway calm me more and more. Suddenly, I hear a snap, but I barely register it as I fall backwards, off of the golden plate.

**_BOOM! _**

**_Erudite, District Seven _**

The District Two boy marks the first death, and the Games haven't even offically begun yet.

My body goes rigid with the reality that could be me soon enough. The giant timer echoes the countdown in the distance, but I don't pay much attention to it; I'm concerned with the Cornipopia. It, just like this entire arena, is absoutley beautiful and shiny, standing magestically in the center of the field we're all circled around. It is a large silver beautiful, perched in a way that looks like it's about to take flight and be free from the stand it is ontop on. Around it, bags are placed neatly, in sort of small circles that look suspecting to me.

**5 **

Fear suddenly sends a surge through my body.

**4 **

Doubt fills my mind. Who's to say I could ever actually win against (now) 22 other tributes?

**3 **

Emmi and Eve would. And even though they're only four, they are my soul reason for staying alive. They are the reason I will be strong, and that I _can _win.

**2**

No, I _will _win.

**1 **

Just like I promised them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Games begin!" the Announcer's voice booms loudly and echos among all of us, traveling across the arena, and I notice that the District 4 male tribute takes off the second it's safe.

He sprints rabidly toward the bags, snatching two in each hands and jogging backwards, away from all of them. Seconds later, they explode, revealing the landmines that the bags are positioned around. If you were to touch them and weren't as quick as he was, you were dead. Taking a deep breath as most of the other tributes stared in shock, I leap off my pad and run rapidly. The District 4 male has already pulled out a sword from one of the bags, but he doesn't seem to be interested in me. (Thankfully.) Instead, he charges for the District One pretty boy, the one that's a model. District One guy yelps and tries to run, but District Four boy grabs his shoulder and, with one easy strike, decapitates him.

There is no cannon just yet, because just like in the trilogy, the Bloodbath has begun.

Turning away from the horrible sight as quickly as I can, I snatch a bag off of one of the circles and take off. Heat prickles my back and neck just as in time as smoke erupts across me, but I'm at least far enough away to avoid explosion. Panting already, I kept sprinting as fast as I can, toward the trees that already look so invited. There isn't much doubt something bad lurks in them, but what other choice do I have?

I'm sweating when I finally stop in the shade of said trees. All of us tributes are wearing gray tanktops and blue jeans, but over them are light blue loose work out pants and a matching long-sleeve top. All of the clothing isn't helping, but I claw for a tree, struggling to get myself onto a limb to support me and my bag that is now on my shoulder. I'm frantic and end up falling, and the noise unnerves me all that more.

_Erudite. Calm down. Breathe. _

A small voice coaches me in the back of my mind, even though I ignore it mostly. Sighing, I manage to get up high enough to be able to sit and hopefully be out of view. Sighing shakily again, with fumbling fingers I open the bag and try to block out the screams in the distance.

_**Miley, District Nine **_

_I know I won't, but I'll try to make you proud, Grandma. _

That's all I think as I start racing toward the bags. I realize a second too late I stepped right into the District 4 boy's path, and I know from his interview that Dusty Abernath is a killer. Just like I dreaded, he grabs my neck and twists myself and my neck in an awkward ankle, breaking both. White hot pain fills my heart and vision, and in an instant, there is a state of nothing.

**_Colemet, District Five_**

The sense of running sets me free, it seems. I'm making ground pretty fast, but I'm getting out of the Bloodbath area rather than trying for supplies; that would be suicide. Even so, I can't help but peek back over my shoulder, only to regret it. The District Four boy is going on a killing rampage- it's inhuman, just the Capital- and is slicing down tributes like nobody's buisness.

_District Two boy, out _

_District One boy, out_

_Distirct Nine girl, out _

_District Five boy, out _

_District Eight boy, out _

_District Twelve girl, out _

_District Twelve boy, out _

When he locks his gaze on the District Eleven tributes, I whirl back around and head for the ocean. Those two are his main targets, and I know I'm not going to be able to bear watching it.

**_Cheyynne, District Three _**

_For Alex!_

When the District Four boy stepped off of his plate and didn't blow up like that Roberto, I turned my back to the Cornocopia and ran in the other direction. The grass felt so warm, almost like I instantly curl up in it and it would be protect me, but I manage to keep going. The sun turns from comforting to searing the further I run, making me very sweaty and tired very quickly. When I burst out of the tree and shrubbery, my body's instant moans for something to sooth the sun's wrath cooking my skin already are answered with a broad ocean. It's beautiful and the water glitters; I've got no qualms about diving right in, fully clothed.

_Ahhh... _

Once the cool, refreshing water has soaked me throughly, I frown at the wieght all my clothes. Without a moment's hiestance, I've ripped off the blue overclothes and pulled off my jeans, leaving me to hide beneath the gentle waves in the gray tanktop and underclothes. It's refreshing; I decide I'm coming out. Maybe, if I wait long enough, the tributes will even do the killing for me.

Then I can show Alex how much he's always meant to me.

**_Nichole, District Ten _**

Approxamintly, I'd gotten to the sea before any of the other tributes.

I just didn't stick around.

Since I'd decided to swerve the Bloodbath and Cornocopia, I was unarmed and without supplies completely. None the less, I just tied my blue over-top around my waist and tossed my blue sweatpants, leaving me in just my blue jeans and tanktop. With a piece of elastic I'd torn from the sweatpants, I'd put my hair in a braid and started jogging.

Now I'm at the end of this ocean, and it leads into what seems to be a hidden treasure in a place of twenty three tributes' deaths.

It's a clearing, the sand forming an uneven circle inside a cluster of squished-together trees. It's heavily shaded, proving as a perfect hiding place, and the water is not too far away. With all the brush coming to my knees, it'd even be easy to crawl away on my stomach if I was ever found. Sighing softly in relief, I sit down and shed the blue overshirt and lean back, closing my eyes.

This is the nicest thing that has e_ver _happened to me.

_**Christmas, District One**_

"Mother...Father..." I'm still panting a little, but growing up in District One made sure that I was at least basically physically trained sense I was about six, "I did this. Not Valentine. I'm in the Hunger Games, and I surrived the Hunger Games. Me."

December casts me a look that's both proud and sympathtic. She doesn't even have any parents any more because of her own older sister, but we're definatley under different circumstances. She loves both of them to this day: Autumm and Summer, I think their names are. It's not that I hate Valentine or anything; it's pretty much impossible to hate _her_.

I'm not really sure, but I think I hate my parents.

"We made it...we got away from that Bloodbath thing," December pants to me softly now, both of us pausing when we finally deem it safe to stop running so hard or so fast.

"Yeah," I grin, but it instantly falls, "I'm kind of scared of that District Four boy."

"Me too!" she nods, then smiles weakly as she squeezes my arm comfortingly, "but maybe he won't hurt us. After all...he said he liked twelve year olds."

Her reassurance makes me smile despite the cirumcustances. He was killing left and right, and with the odds still as out of our favor as they are, it's unlikely either one of us will make it out. But she's got such a motherly, comforting nature, it's as impossible to not be a bit calmed to hate my older sister. As we both start trying to find somewhere to hide out, I can only imagine how much time and tragety could've affected her, and how she can remain so strong.

_So much stronger than me._

**_Samie, District Eleven _**

When Dusty Abernath locks his gaze on my little brother, I scream.

Luckily, the sound makes him pause long enough for me to grab Collan's arm and start running as fast as we can fly. Dusty's disorientation, unfortunatly, is very short lived, and he's on our heels. He's much faster, considering he's trained killer, but I'd had a blind hope that maybe we could get away. Now that hope was crumbling, large chunks disingrated when the tip of his sword suddenly snagged the back of my shirt. My shoulder were flung against the fabric, which gave him the pause he'd needed to grab my shoulder and fling me against the ground. The first thing that hits the ground is my shoulder, the soil sinking under my lightwieght and the grass doing surprinslgy alot to cushion my fall.

Collan isn't as lucky, but all I can do is watch in horror.

Dusty snatches the back of his neck, making both of us cringe with anticipation and horror. In a whirl, Collan's facing him, his chest jerking up as he starts falling backwards. Instead of hitting the grass like I did, however, the sword pentrates deeply into his body, cutting cleanly from between his ribs through his back. A sick gurgling sound emits from his throat as he finally does fall to the grass, eyes rolling back already past the point of day.

"NO!" I scream, lunging at him blindly, "NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Since he doesn't have his sword, my orginal blind, rapid instict was that he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Instead, he snatches my neck and throws me forcefully into something warm and soft. A blurry of blue and brown hair blurrs my vision; I've been thrown directly into another fleeing tribute. She's a pretty, youthful girl, a bit older than myself; the fifteen year old female tribute from Four. She gasps as we both topple down, probably from my elbow smashing into her ribs, but gets up quickly, eyes wide as she stumbles away as fast as she can. As I just sit there on my knees stupidly, staring at her, Dusty grabs his sword from my brother's corspe and hurls at me.

Somehow, I'm ready to dodge it.

It takes everything I've got within myself, but I stumble run back to Collan and throw him over my shoulders. He's deathly lightweight and wet, warm, gooey clots begin caking onto my face and clothes; I'm running as fast I can. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the murder rolling his eyes and pulling his sword out of the ground. I've got a feeling he knows just as well as I do that this is his end.

_Collan's death. _

When my legs feel about ready to burst, I half throw my younger sibling on the sand and sink to my knees. Tears gush out of my eyes as I stare at his good-as-dead form, the sickening knowledge being a hovercraft when come to get him soon. Cannon fires are beginning to across a lonely, blood filled place; my sobs become louder. Honestly, I don't care at this point whether or not some other tribute and kills me this second. Because of my own stupidity and weakness, my little brother is dying. He won't return warm, safe, and sound to the District, just like we both knew would happen in the very end. We secretley knew and only half dreaded the reality he wasn't going to win; he never had what it took.

And niether do I.

"I'd ask you to read to me, but I guess you can't."

His normally confident voice is soft, whispered with hoarsneess, constricted with unimagined pain. Sniffling, I squeeze his blood-soaked hand, reaching out to touch his slightly warm face one last time.

"Maybe...maybe I can create something?" I offer shakily, and a small ghost, almost smile plays on his red, swollen lips.

Sucking in a deep breathe, I remember the lullabies in Distict Eleven, and what music we had. The stories passed down...for some reason, I can only think of one at this moment. It's Collan and I's favorite traditional, too, about a young girl who found her love in gardening. Every day, she would go to a beautiful meadow and garden her plants, and one night when the moon was full, she met her long lost brother, who shared her passion, which eventually led to her marriage to her brother's brother-in-law who was not really related to her. It was confusing, but it was always enchanting and magical to we two poor argiculute-ridden children. A simple tune plays in my head, and I start to sing what comes to mind in my clear, high voice.

_Deep in the meadow, _

_Under the willow. _

_A bed of grass..._

_A soft green pillow. _

"That's nice," he whispers, his fingers clasping over mine for the last time, "that's beautiful, Samie."

"Collan..." the beginning of this random song breaks off with my streaming tears, "I'll try to win for you. Somehow...I'll avenge you."

"Samie.." he fixes his eyes on mine, them a million miles away now, "I love you, big sister."

Gently, I kiss his forehead, "I love you too, little brother."

He begins to smile, but it drops about halfway into development as his mouth hangs open emptily. My body trembles as I let go off his bloody hand, rising on shaking feet and wiping my eyes, only smearing them with his blood, but I don't care. Turning away so I don't see him be lifted away for good from my life, I can only thing of how beautiful this arena is. It's like the meadow in that old tale was always described, but unlike the fake meadow, this one is real, alive, and deadly. It helds my little brother's death.

It's breaking me already.

And among the cushioned, silky grass and glittering water, blood from eight lost lives seeps into the Earth.


	5. Day One, Part One

Deep in the Meadow, Hidden Far Away 5

**_Author Note:_ **You know, I could come up with an excuse for not updating in over six months. But you know, I don't really have one...

* * *

**_Eillac's P. O. V. _**

The District Eleven is stumbling around the forestry, looking completely lost and heartbroken. I suppose that her brother was killed, considering the blood caking her and the trail she's leaving behind. I slowly creep out from the bushes, approaching her cautiously and watching as she shudders.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I soothe softly, "I'm a friend. You're leaving a blood trail...we're got to get cleaned off, then find somewhere to hide."

Her brown eyes are wide and frightened as she whispers, "But it's almost too dark to see."

"We'll just have to be careful, because most of everybody else will be asleep," I whisper in return, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her along the bushline, "come on, I can smell the ocean from here."

* * *

**_Eridute's P. O. V. _**

Iodine. A small throwpillow. A lighter. A small box of matches. A bandage roll.

No feed. No actual water.

But my haul is fortunate.

As the night creeps over the arena, I try to cover myself the best I can with the tall grass surronding me. It seems to wrap around me in a warm, comforting embrace, casting the spell of sleep over my mind as well as my eyes. I wouldn't mind laying here forever in bliss, but when the sun begins to rise, I've got to find a better place to hide. The arena is definitely a maze, and it's certainly got better hiding places than the top of a hill that I settled for the night. I'll work on climbing in that grove of trees in the morning, hopefully before the other tributes awaken.

Otherwise, I _will_ die.

I can only picture Emmi and Eve's youthful, fearful faces as I burrow down, how they'd begged me to win after I was Reaped. I made a promise to do so, and I plan on keeping until I can't any longer. I've _got to _for their sake.

**_*Time shift to the next morning.* _**

Morning comes far too soon for my preference.

The artificial sun is coming up more quickly than it should, but I suppose the Gamemakers are behind that. It will make us tributes more sluggish, more tired to fight. It's a nice little trick, but it's not working in my favor as I try to get up a tree before Dusty Abernath starts his prowl. He's like Cato- born for Victor material and the most lethal thing in the arena.

My noise does not go unheard.

"You're the District Seven girl, aren't you?" a deadly, cold voice arises from the underbrush, "the one with the two little sisters."

I almost freeze, but instead a get a sudden leap of faith and scramble up the trunk. I'm on a somewhat low branch, but it's high enough that she can't reach me. Taking a deep breath, I continue to struggle my way up, gripping the wood until my hands are so bloody and broken that it looks like I just murdered a tribute with my bare hands. The girl has emerged in the time it took me to get up so high; She scowls as she looks up.

"I'm unarmed, you know," she snorts.

I merely cling to the trunk tighter. I'm still without food and water, but she won't be able to reach me unless she climbs herself. It doesn't look like she's leaning toward that option, so I might be safe until she leaves. She merely snorts again and turns her back, rehiding herself as I hang on for all my worth.I'm about to relax my muscles when I hear footsteps growing louder, ones that are too heavy to not belong to a male.

_I may have just screwed both of us over._

* * *

**_May's P. O. V. _**

I'm alive, but I don't feel like it.

I'm trudging along the path, two knifes gripped in my hands. One of the fallen tributes had them in their pack, so I took advantage and armed myself. I'm not willing to fight at this point, but I guess I will if I'm attacked. Besides, what's the fun in just giving up? I'm coming from a District with a reputation and deadly Victors, at least in the trilogy.

Why can't I join in on that? Then my boyfriend and I can finally move out of my shitty house and have lives our own.

I'm walking away in my own thoughts when I hear shouting and a large amount of struggling. Raising my eyebrows, I make my way deeper into the grove of trees and find nothing...at first. Then I hear rapid breathing from above, and I finally see the District Seven girl clinging to the trunk for dear life. A see a dark curl in the lush green leaves and have to smirk to myself.

"I can see you both, you know," I comment.

The curl disappears and, in place, out pops a face that looks lethal. She scowls at me and rises to her full height, which is about twice my own. My grip on my knives tightens before I thrust out, successfully jabbing her stomach. As her hands fly to the wound and she starts to fall to her knees, I realize something valuable: She's not armed. Actually, by the looks of it, _neither _of them are.

"What a problem," I muse, walking behind the slumped over District Three girl, "no weapons, no alliances by the looks of it. What are you to do?"

She doesn't respond, giving me the motivation to finish her off. As my blade sinks between her shoulders, though, she whirls around and grabs my neck. The breath is taken from me only momentarily before my head's been slammed into the trunk of the tree the District Seven chick is on, making both of us choke out a cry. I'm not sure how many times she slammed me, but everything is dark and sticky when her hold on my neck vanishes. I can't breathe, and I feel sharp pieces of my own bone sinking into my skin.

_I'm so sorry, baby..._

_**BOOM! **_


End file.
